officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Myra
Myra is the former Demi-God of Death before Shiroma took his place and replaced him. He first appeared in Season 4 where he was under possession by Zakum. He also has a weaker brother named Amon who wanted revenge for his death. Role in Weegee Chronicles Myra had a pretty good role during season 4 as he was the main antagonist of his arc. He's also a part of the lore as well being the Demi-God of death before Shiroma was even created. It was also revealed he had been possessed by an ancient evil named Zakum which had been controlling him throughout this entire time. He was killed by Nightshade and Masteritis at the near end of their fight. He was later resurrected by Raizo later in the season, this time he wasn't possessed. Although, he still had memories from when he was possessed, and he still went after Masteritis. However, he was killed yet again this time by Cyro and Masteritis. After his death, his younger brother Amon tried getting revenge against the people who had harmed him. Abilities Myra has the exact same abilities as Shiroma does, but there can be a few notable differences between them, however. One ability that he was shown using is stopping time, but it might be on the scale as Shiroma stops time in since Masteritis wasn't affected by it. Another ability Myra has is absorbing souls, which every Demi-God of death can do including Myra. However, there's one ability that Myra has exclusively to himself, and that's the ability to regenerate. He's also been shown to have a Super form and a Reaper form. Relationships * Nightshade Myra dislikes Nightshade as he had failed in trying to give him immortality (even though he didn't even try to begin with, thanks to Masteritis). He threatens to kill him and even fights him with the heroes. At the end of the fight, however, he was killed by him and Masteritis. * Masteritis Myra hates Masteritis as he not only delayed and prevented his wish of becoming immortal but also interrupted his fight even though he said he wouldn't interfere. He later fought with him when he used his Reaper form, and the fight was even until Myra revealed he had regeneration. At the end of the fight, he and Nightshade kill him. When he was resurrected he went after Masteritis, but it only ended up in getting himself killed again. * Echora Similar to Nightshade, Myra only dislikes Echora. As they had fought each other while Myra was using his Super form. Until Myra had absorbed Echora's soul which gave him a massive power increase. * Shiroma It's unknown what Myra thinks about Shiroma, but it's very likely that he would dislike him since Shiroma was meant to replace Myra in his spot of being the Demi-God of death. Although, when he was resurrected he was shown to protect Shiroma against Masteritis during the fight. Category:Villains Category:Demi-Gods Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Deceased Category:Fan characters Category:Death-Gods Category:Characters